Transformers Prime: Roommates
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: Bumblebee and Smokescreen are best friends, see their relationship as they're now living together as college roommates - Disclaimer: Transformers Prime (c) Hasbro - Note: Human AU, fic made for Shadybabe101(fanfiction user here). - Didn't become a Multi-Chapter, info changed


He was completely nervous and he swore some people could probably take grasp of it like it was tangle. It was his first year of college and to be sincerely honest, he had no idea what to even expect or what should be expected of him and the others all around him. Aside from that, he didn't even know if any of his friends from their small group had gone to college, and if they did he wasn't sure which university they attended. Looking around of his dorm room he knew this was going to be a difficult task to adapt to living with another person, collage was a whole new level of life experience! But right now, his only hope was that his roommates was someone he at least knew from high school, then he could at least have a sense of familiar grasp of what to except instead of just meeting some whole anonymous person.

Stopping in front of a dorm labelled D273 he shifted all his textbooks to rest of his left forearm as he dug through his pockets, pulling out a small piece of crinkled paper and checking over if this was the right room. Much in fact, it was indeed the right room and shoved the paper back into his pocket, replacing it with the key now in his hand. Taking a deep breath he did this procedure several times, readying himself for whoever may or may not be behind that door. Inserting the key into the slot he slowly turned it with growing tension before he finally heard the lock click and he opened the door, peeking inside. Opening the door wider now he took the key out of the knob and returned it to his pocket. He swore he nearly jumped out of his skin when someone spoke out to him from inside the room.

"Oh hey! You must be my roomie! Come in! Come in!" The voice seemed familiar and obviously positive on the friendly side. Finally opening the door completely, he stood in the doorway, looking around the room. It was sort of messy on one side, probably because his roommate was still unpacking, but other than that, it was plain and not much to go on by. His roommate turned around to face him and he nearly dropped his books. "Bee!" Nearly tackled off his feet in a bracing hug Bumblebee swore he was being crushed in the tight hug the younger man was giving him.

"H-Hey Smokey! C-Could you let go, I can't breath!" He exclaimed and he was let go to regain his breath. Smokescreen took a step back, rubbing the back of his head with a lopsided smiled as he apologized. "Oh thank Primus, I thought I was going to be hooked up with some total stranger for a roommate." Bee said as he set his books down on an empty shelf and shift his short blond hair out of his face. Smokescreen ruffled his hair a bit and patted his friend on the back reassuringly.

"Yeah same here buddy, then I would have to learn to get along with someone I had no experience with at all, like starting kindergarten all over again, just with higher education that is." Smokescreen laughed and returned to unpacking his things once again. Bumblebee had known Smokescreen a fairly good long time in his life, becoming friends on their first day of highschool when they both shared science and math together and sat close by each other. The two had a good strong bond from those four years, but if they were now going to be living with each other, Bee just wondered what else he might get to know about his friend, and what his friend might get to know about him to.

* * *

They both spent the entire afternoon unpacking and chatting, mainly about their classes and also wondering if they'll see anyone else here they might know like maybe Bulkhead and Wheeljack or Acree and Cliffjumper. But other than the two topics that they deemed important the two of them started talking about videogames and music like they used to do all the time back in high school. Bumblebee had the feeling that this might be the start of a good year, and probably more to come. Maybe the two of them will have some adventures like when they did in high school, like how they ended up boarding onto the wrong bus and ended up being with the Elite Guard for a whole day under Ultra Magnus' strict rule, and how that one time they had mixed the wrong chemicals in science and it blew up in their faces. Oh, those were indeed the good times, but there should always be room for more of those to!

Falling onto his bed, Smokescreen stretched and Bee looked over to him. His friend had short silver hair with two red streaks in it, it was amazing how natural the colors were. He wore a white coat with straps on either side in any case he wanted to close it over a blue tank top, matching white pants lined with black streaks on both sides and a pair of black boots. In their small of group of friends, Smokescreen was the youngest, being a mere two weeks younger than Bumblebee, but he had the heart of many and the kindness of thousands. His big dream was to be able to join the Elite Guard someday, so when they had been under Ultra Magnus' rule for a day he was in complete awe and his dream's spirit was only boosted higher into wanting to become one of the best. But right now, he had to take steps.

Bee on the other hand, wanted to join the military life to, his main good trait so far was scouting and he felt the need to go farther down that road to reach a warrior's level. He wanted to follow the path his father had once done so, and he felt that with time, training and a lot of learning along the way with the support of friends and family, he would someday achieve his goals. Smokescreen propped himself up on one elbow and stared at the young blonde as he noticed him to be in great deep thought at that very moment.

"Hey Bee." Smokescreen said, bringing him forth from his thoughts. "Classes don't start until tomorrow. You, ya know? Wanna go see if we can find anyone we know. Who knows who we might just find. I mean, might as well try while we still got the chance to look man!" Standing there for a few seconds of uncertainty, just blinking, he managed a smile and a nod. That was a good plan, find those you know and maybe, just maybe, they'll be in the same classes.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Bumblebee exclaimed happily and Smokescreen raced him out of the room. Just two boys in a new world, roommates in college, and both bursting with energy. Could life go wrong here? Or never?


End file.
